


Regret

by ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath/pseuds/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath
Relationships: Elijah/Reader





	Regret

Elijah never regretted anything about you. He didn’t regret finding you a few centuries ago. He didn’t regret arguing with you about Niklaus. He didn’t regret screaming that you would never leave. He didn’t regret taking you with him when they fled New Orleans, even though it slowed them down. He didn’t regret the fight with you over Haley and the fact you made him sleep alone for a week.

He regretted turning you. He gave his life, and yours, to get rid of the hallow. Freya saved him physically and Niklaus had saved him mentally. You had killed him emotionally. His entire sire line was gone and that meant you also. He only ever regretted turning you. He wished he hadn’t but he couldn’t do anything about it.


End file.
